


A Really Shitty Fanfiction

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pornstar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sexting, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: Lance finds himself deep in the internet, eyes fixed to the screen in front of him as he watches Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane in all of his naked glory.Little did he know, he would be serving Shiro in more ways than one the next day.





	A Really Shitty Fanfiction

Lance sat in front of his computer screen, his eyes glued to the lewd figures in front of him with his hands down his pants. There were two people, one obscured by the position of the camera, and the other was practically on display.

Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane had his muscled thighs spread wide, his feet planted on either side of the man below him, and his gorgeous cock was straining upwards, slapping his toned stomach as he rode the dick in his ass with fervor. Using his arms to support the rest of his body, he threw his head and moaned.

_God_ , Lance knew that he was paid to make those noises, but man, did he make them believable. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock as his hand worked itself up and down his length. Shudders wracked his body as he repeated the motion again, and again, driving himself further and further to the edge.

On the screen, Shiro reached his hand down -his flesh hand, not his metal prosthetic, Lance would never admit how hot he found that- to his dick only for it to be slapped away almost instantly by the faceless man below him. Those same hands then gripped Shiro’s hips, pulling him further down, and allowing his cock to drive even deeper into Shiro’s body. His hips were working in frantic thrusts, chasing his release, and this time, when Shiro reached his hand down to grip his dick, he was allowed.

“Ah!” Shiro gasped, his hand working hard and fast. “Ah, fucking me so good!” He threw his head back, moaning wantonly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” The mystery man only grunted in response, his thrusts driving in as deeply as they could.

Lance was in a frenzy of his own, encouraging the two on his computer to fuck each other harder, faster, deeper. _Make him come_ , he silently urged, tightening the grip on his dick.

Finally, the mysterious man spoke, his voice low and gravelly, only sending Lance further to the edge. “You like that, baby? Do you want to come? Do you want to finish?” Shiro moaned and jerked himself harder, bracing himself above the other man and nodding his head desperately.

Shiro’s hips were slammed down on the other man’s three more times before his eyes were blown wide and an earth-shattering groan accompanied him finishing. The camera caught everything, the look on Shiro’s face, his hand working lightning fast up and down his length, and milking himself for everything. 

Lance felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the heat curling in his gut finally snapped, and his orgasm tore through his body. He was left, panting heavily as he stared at the screen. Somehow, he had paused the video in the middle of Shiro finishing, the look on his face one of complete bliss.

_Takashi Shirogane_. Lance thought to himself as he cleaned up the mess he had made. _That’s not going to be a name I forget anytime soon_.

\---

He should never have come into work today.

That was what Lance was just now realizing. He should never have picked up the extra shift at the coffee shop, and he should never have made that caramel latte because right now, staring him directly in the eyes was none other than the man responsible for his orgasm last night.

Discreetly, he checked the name on the cup, sure enough, ‘Shiro’ was written in permanent marker. He looked closer at the person in front of him, taken aback by the fact that nothing was hidden by the skin tight shirt the other man was wearing. Lance could see his nipples poking out, and he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away. Was the shirt a size too small for him? It might have been with how it clung tight to the muscles of his biceps.

Lance’s breath lodged in his throat as he eyed the polished metal where his other arm should be. Again, he found himself staring, unable to tear his eyes away, and damn it, but that might be worse than staring at his… endowed… chest. His face, his face would be a good place to look.

Ripping his gaze off of the beautiful metal machinery, they settled on Shiro’s face. Boy, was that a mistake. Now all he could see was the frame that Lance had paused on late last night, a wrecked, blissed-out version of the man in front of him.

Then, as if Lance wasn’t fucked enough as it was, he _spoke_. “If you stand there much longer, I might have you remake my drink so it won’t be cold.” Shiro smiled, and the look went straight through Lance.

He found himself blushing, profusely, and stumbling over his words. “S-sorry, I -uh- I just was -was just- uhm.” _I may or may not have jerked off to you last night._ His brain finished for him unhelpfully. “H-Here’s your caramel latte, sorry for the wait.” He finally managed to finish his sentence.

Shiro took a sip of his coffee, and Lance turned around before his face could heat up any further. “Excuse me.” That was Shiro’s voice again, fuck. Lance slowly turned back around to look at the other man in front of him. “I think there’s something wrong.”

Just as quickly as his face had heated up, it paled. He _couldn’t_ have messed up Shiro’s drink. Fuck, was it a caramel latte or a vanilla latte? Was it too hot? Did he add enough steamed milk?

Shiro tapped the side of his drink where the number 5 was written. “I’m missing a few numbers here.”

Lance stared blankly back at him. A number five. That was a caramel latte. Did he want a number fifteen? Because that was an Americano, and something completely different.

Thankfully, Shiro smiled slyly and finished what he was thinking. “It’s missing a phone number.” His smile split to show off a mischievous grin. “Yours, I think.”

_Hot damn_. Lance couldn’t breathe, but he could feel his face heating up quite rapidly.

The confident smile fell from Shiro’s face. “I’m sorry if I read that wrong, it’s just, you were staring, and- actually, sorry for bothering you, I’ll let you get back to your job.” Shiro turned to go, his prosthetic bringing his drink to his lips before Lance stopped him.

“Shiro! Uh, sorry. Let me get that for you.” Internally berating himself for keeping his customer service voice on, he reached over and plucked a napkin from the stack. He wrote his number followed by his name and a heart, which he crossed out just as soon as he had drawn it. “Here you are, I get off at three, but I have a break in an hour.”

He nodded and sipped his coffee. “Hey, Lance?” He pocketed the napkin. “How did you know my name?” He was smiling as if he already knew the answer.

It took half a second for Lance’s mind to slip back from the paused picture on his computer screen and into the present, but he managed a shaky smile before answering. “It’s on your cup.”

\---

Lance never dreamed that he would be here. During his break, he had glanced at his phone, only to see a text from an unknown number. He was confused for a second before he remembered his interaction from earlier. He could barely contain his excitement as he pressed a little too hard on his phone screen to open the text.

The phone fell from his hands a good foot before he was able to catch it again, scrambling to make sure that no one else had seen the text.

A picture of a Shiro in nothing but his boxer briefs which really left nothing to the imagination appeared on his screen. He could see the chest that had been poorly hidden beneath the shirt from earlier, skin stretched taught against rippling muscles. Lance tried to ignore his growing problem beginning to strain in the confines of his pants. Under the picture was a single text:

_Is this what you were looking for earlier?_

Lance was going to die. It was that, or he was already dead. If he was dead, surely he had gone to heaven, because there was absolutely no way that he was this lucky.

_Yeah_

He texted back, not even worrying that is was a lackluster response as he studied the picture he had been given. His phone buzzed again, giving a notification from the same number.

It was a similar picture, but from a slightly different angle. In this one, his briefs had been lowered further down his hips, exposing the muscled V leading down to a promise. Thin wisps of dark hair made their way down to the same area. Miraculously, Lance was still capable of thought, but the only one that was going through his mind was _How did I miss this last night?_

The caption with this one was remarkably similar to the last one. _Would you care for a closer look?_

Lance’s mouth went dry. Of course, he wanted a closer look.

_Yeah_

His hands were trembling as the text was sent off. He looked around the break room for anyone who might have known what he was doing. He really shouldn’t have worried, the only other person was a high schooler who had a part-time job during the summer who couldn’t have cared less about what was happening outside her phone that she was constantly glued to.

It buzzed again, and Lance almost jumped through the roof. The picture this time was a close up of his face, close enough to see the scar across the bridge of his nose, but he couldn’t see his eyes. Lance felt his cock twitch against his jeans again at the sight of the scar. Just how much about Shiro had he missed last night?

_Not just yet._ The text said, followed immediately by another text. _Wanna see you share first_.

Lance’s first immediate thought was, _I’m at work._ That was almost immediately followed by the thought that the restrooms here were single stalled. He had never run so quickly to the restroom as he did after that text.

Once he was there, he made sure to lock the door. Then he checked it was locked. Then he took off his shirt. He raised his phone to take a picture of his reflection. It wasn’t a masterpiece, but it was far better than he thought he could do in the grungy work bathroom.

His thumb hovered over the send button. He wasn’t unattractive by any means, but goddamn, he was texting a porn actor. The phone buzzed in his hand, startling him into sending the photo.

It quickly vibrated again.

_You showing me something?_

That was the first text that was quickly being pushed off of the screen by the sudden influx of new messages.

_Damn!_

_You’re hiding that under those clothes?_

_Should have known that the goods would be as good as the packaging_.

That was… unexpected to say the least. Shiro was muscled, and well defined, and absolutely gorgeous and Lance was… Lance. He reached for his shirt and slipped it over his head before he moved to open the door, but he looked down at his crotch and his erection that was still trapped. Business was pretty slow… and he did have these awesome pictures of a smoking hot guy conveniently on his phone.

Another photo came in; this one was a close up of what Shiro was packing. The foreskin pulled back to reveal the pink head that was flushed with blood. His balls hung heavily in his prosthetic, and Lance let his hand fall away from the door handle.

He breathed heavily before unzipping his pants and letting them fall to his thighs, groaning as he took himself in hand and began pumping his length.

In a spur of instinct, he opened his phone’s camera and snapped a picture. He wasn’t as thick as Shiro was, but he was longer by a long shot. The reply was instant:

_Is that from me ;)_

Lance bit his lip to stifle the groan that was building deep in his chest. The next text, he wasn’t expecting.

_Or is it for me?_

He was panting now, his whole body trembling with the force of his movements, but the thumb of his left hand was still able to send a shaky reply.

_Yes._

Shiro’s reply came slower this time, but when it did, the picture knocked the breath out of him. It was still Shiro, but his dick was lying limp against his stomach, the area up from his chest covered in splatters of white cum.

_If this is what I’m like after a picture, I wonder what I’ll be like after the real you._

Lance snapped, throwing his head back and groaning, he caught his release in a paper towel, milking himself for everything he had, and only hesitating a moment before sending that picture off.

_Just for me?_

_Just for you._

\---

Lance’s shift had never moved slower.

After cleaning up from his escapade in the bathroom, he found himself zoning out constantly. The inconsistent buzzing in his pocket wasn’t doing his patience any favors either, knowing it was probably Shiro, because Hunk never texted him during his shifts unless it was an emergency -then he called.

As soon as the clock struck three, he was out of the door, his apron already off. Barely taking the time to wave goodbye to Allura who was taking over his shift, he hopped into his car and drove the normally ten-minute drive in four.

He changed out of his jeans and into sweatpants but leaving his boxers out of the equation. It was always easier this way anyway.

He opened his phone to the plethora of new texts from Shiro’s number, which he still didn’t have saved as anything. He was pitching a tent just from opening a few of them, some taken from different angles, some from obvious different times, but all of them were of Shiro.

_Like what you see?_ The last text had been sent at exactly 3:01. It looked like Shiro had been paying attention to when.

Lance took a picture of his crotch and sent it off as an answer. _I sure do._

He turned the TV on, waiting for his phone to go off once more. He didn’t have to wait very long, because, within the first commercial break, Shiro had already texted back.

_I don’t have work tonight if you’re looking for some fun_. Lance stared at the words on his phone. Was he looking for fun? Yeah.

Yeah, he was.

He texted Shiro his address.

\---

What was Lance thinking? He was texting a _porn actor_ who was planning on coming over to his house so they could fuck. He was going to fuck a pornstar. This wasn’t something that happened in real life, and if it did, never to a coffee shop barista like Lance. This type of shit only went down in really bad fanfiction.

But this was a fanfiction that he didn’t want to leave because right now, standing on Lance’s ratty welcome mat was Takashi fucking Shirogane. Despite the fact that he had literally sent his address to the guy, Lance never would have dreamed that he would have actually shown up.

Now, Shiro was in his apartment and the door was closed behind him. Lance was backed up against the wall, and there was a metal hand up his shirt, the cold sending goosebumps across the planes of his skin.

Shiro bent his head down and mouthed at the soft skin of Lance’s neck, the shorter of the two practically melting under his ministrations. Lance groaned, grinding his hips against the other and making them both moan in want. Through the thin pieces of fabric, they could both feel each other’s hardness making itself known.

Before he knew it, Shiro was already dropping to his knees in front of him and mouthing at Lance’s cock through the sweatpants’ material. He bent forward over Shiro’s head, grunting as his dick was exposed to the chill air. 

He felt the warm wetness of a tongue dragging itself from the base of his length to the very tip where _heat_ enveloped the head as Shiro’s lips encompassed it.

“Sh-Shiro.” Lance breathed shakily; his hands were pressed up against the wall for support. The other man hummed throughtfully, sending wonderful vibrations through his entire body, and making his knees weak. “Won’t get much fun if you make me come here.”

Then Shiro was looking at him with those eyes, so warm and dark and soft. He pulled off. “You think I can’t get you up again?” He took what he hadn’t already wrapped his lips around and stroked him lightly. “I’m gonna make sure you have some fun out here so I can have some fun later.”

With that, Lance’s dick was unceremoniously sucked back into Shiro’s mouth. “Ah! Ah, fuck.” Shiro was doing this nice thing with his hand, stroking him in just the right way, and his tongue, oh god, his tongue wa swirling around Lance’s head, dipping under the foreskin.

Lance could feel himself being pushed further and further towards the edge, and he was only brought closer by Shiro’s bobbing head. His head thudded against the wall behind him, his eyes fluttering shut. It was taking all of his restraint not to thrust his hips into the addicting cavern below him.

That all flew out the window when he felt the slight graze of teeth on the underside of his length and whatever resolve he had mustered flew out the window. He drove his cock deeper into Shiro’s mouth, who blessedly didn’t seem to mind, and he could feel Shiro’s throat constricting the further he drove himself.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.” The name fell easily from his lips, something he never thought he would do. The man below him hummed, and Lance was _gone_. He tried to pull out before it happened, but Shiro kept his hips there, swallowing everything that Lance had to give him.

He used his mouth to milk Lance. All of him. He had no clue how Shiro was planning on exciting him again if he was this enthusiastic now, but he sure didn’t have any complaints as it was.

Shiro was on his feet again, rubbing his insistent erection into Lance’s oversensitive dick, and making him whine pathetically. Whatever noises he was making were silenced by Shiro’s mouth on his own, their tongues tangling together, and Lance’s taste shared between the two men.

A metal hand cupped his ass as Shiro groaned into his mouth. They finally pulled apart to catch their breath, and before either of them could say anything, Lance was pulling the other man to the bedroom, their shirts disappearing on the way there.

He pushed Shiro onto the bed and followed suit instantly, the mattress bouncing them up and down, a promise of what was to come. Slowly, Lance traced the lines of Shiro, his hand splayed out on the other’s stomach as he wrapped his lips around a nipple and swirled his tongue around it as Shiro had done to the head of his cock earlier.

Shiro groaned at the pressure and Lance began to suck lightly, moving to pinch and pull on the other one at the same time. He hummed and closed his eyes, sending waves of pleasure straight through the other’s chest and to his dick, which was still straining against the zipper of his pants, desperate for friction.

His hips thrust into the air, looking for something, anything to help him. “Lance.” He breathed, and god, Lance’s name sounded so nice on Shiro’s tongue. Lance hummed again, using his thumbs to play with his nipples as he licked and kissed his way up the other man’s chest, neck, and jaw, stopping only when he reached his mouth, fucking his tongue down Shiro’s throat.

“Lance,” he breathed again as he chased the other.

“Shhhhh.” Lance quieted him with a single finger, pressed into his lips. Shiro’s eyes looked up into Lance’s as the same finger left an invisible trail as it fell, feather light down his chest and stopped at the button of the other’s jeans, putting pressure there, but not any lower as Shiro writhed beneath him, trying to catch the slightest bit of friction in the palm of Lance’s hand.

Slowly, as slowly as he could, he unbuttoned the top of Shiro’s pants and tugged the zipper down and released Shiro’s cock from the confines of the jeans. His chest was frantically undulating with his vicious panting, a result of trying to hold himself back.

Lance dragged the other’s jean’s down with his boxer briefs, finally, _finally_ unveiling the dick that he had only seen through screens before now. It stood proudly erect against his stomach, and Lance didn’t take his eyes off of it as long as he was removing the other’s pants.

He left for a second, to grab a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table. Shiro looked at the bottle like a starving man looks at a plate of food, and his legs fell open subconsciously, exposing his hole to Lance.

He squirt a bit of lube out, and coated his fingers, warming the liquid so that it wouldn’t startle Shiro too much when he pressed the first finger inside.

It went in smoothly, straight up to the second knuckle without any resistance, and _god_ , the noise that Shiro made as soon as Lance breached him was heavenly. He moaned like a pornstar -which he technically was Lance supposed- as the finger moved inside of him, feeling Shiro’s insides.

“ _Fuck_ , Lance, another.” He gasped out as he thrust his own hips down into Lance’s hand. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly, as Lance complied, pressing another finger into Shiro’s ass and scissoring them apart, searching for the spot that would have him melt.

“You’re so loose, baby,” Lance sighed, the pet name slipping past before he could stop it from slipping past. “I think I could just slip right on in now.” He whispered, lowering his voice an octave so that it rumbled deep in his chest.

Shiro fucking _whined_. “I’d let you, Lance. I’d fucking let you.”

Lance snuck a third finger in, stretching him further. It was probably enough, last night, he had seen Shiro take a dick that was much thicker than his own. It was his goddamn _job_ to take a dick up the ass, and that’s what he was going to do tonight.

After pulling his fingers from Shiro, he slipped a condom on and lubed up his own dick, pressing it to Shiro’s entrance. He pushed in, and it was one of the best things that he had ever done. He silently thanked every diety that was out there, looking out for him.

“God, baby, you feel so good around me.” He wasn’t even stretching the truth. The cavern of his ass was so warm and wet and hot and _good_. “So, fucking good, baby.”

Lance bottomed out, his hips coming to rest at Shiro’s ass, and they both groaned at the feeling of the other. “Lance,” Shiro breathed, his chest panting. “ _Move_.”

And really, how could he refuse a request like that?

He trust his hips hard and fast, letting breathy moans and panting fill the air and mix with the other man’s.

If he had been told a year ago, or even last night, that he was going to have a beautiful specimen like this under him, he would have laughed. Hell, _last night_ if he had been told that he would have Takashi Shirogane in his bed, he would have laughed.

“Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance.” Shiro was sounding like a broken record as the aforementioned man pounded into him, the only indication that he had his Shiro’s prostate being the sudden moan that was ripped from his throat.

“Fuck, fuck me, Lance, fuck me so hard that I can’t sit down tomorrow!” Shiro reached his flesh hand down to stroke his cock in time with Lance’s thrusts, and Lance let him. It was too good to stop; Shiro’s legs were spread wide and wrapped around Lance’s waist, encouraging him to grind close to him and never leave.

“Shiro, god, you feel so good. You’re clenching around me, so _right_ , baby.” He pushed Shiro’s hand away to stroke the other, and it was so worth it. His head was thrown back into the sheets as his hands held them in a white-knuckled grip. And he was coming, Shiro’s walls fluttering and clenching around Lance’s cock, and he stayed hard through it all, twisting the cock in his hand just the way that he knew he liked it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Lance_ , keep going. Feel so good, so deep, so hard. _Please_.” Shiro begged, and Lance could do nothing but comply. “Ah! Ah! Lance, oh fuck, Lance.”

Lance hadn’t stopped jerking Shiro’s cock, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm in his own dick. He didn’t stop, even after Shiro’s whining reached its peak, not until the feelings of too much became the feelings of not enough, and the begging to stop became begging for more.

He didn’t stop until Shiro flipped the two of them on the bed, resting with Lance’s dick fully sheathed in his ass, and sitting directly on the other. He bent down, mouthing at the other’s throat as he shifted his hips sinfully, causing Lance to groan heavily.

All of a sudden, he was the unnamed man below Shiro in the video he had seen last night. He gripped Shiro’s hips to drive his cock deeper into the actor, and damn did he moan. Exactly like he had in the video, but this time, Shiro was moaning for _him_. Every sound that he was making was for him and for no one else.

He drove himself further into Shiro, drinking in the moans that spilled from his lips and bringing them both closer to the edge, feeling that coil tighten in their guts before Shiro brought his prosthetic hand down and that sight alone, how it must have felt to have cold metal fingers wrapped around his own cock, had him coming deep inside of Shiro.

The other wasn’t far behind, and at the tail end of Lance’s orgasm, Shiro himself was coming, all across Lance’s chest, claiming the other as his own.

\---

After they had both cleaned up and taken quick showers, they laid on Lance’s bed, breathing heavily despite the fact that they had finished a while ago. They traced designs into each other’s skin, Lance’s on Shiro’s back, and Shiro’s on Lance’s chest.

“Hey, do you mind if I use your computer?” Shiro murmured, almost like he was afraid to break the comfortable silence they were in. “I want to email my work that I might not come in tomorrow morning.”

Lance nodded, pressing his lips into the other’s shoulder. “It’s over there, the password is Blue, capital B.” He yawned and pointed vaguely to the computer in the corner before he threw his arm over his closed eyes.

It was quiet as Shiro made his way to the computer and typing on the keyboard before he burst out laughing. Lance’s eyes flew open, turning to look at the monitor which he was just remembering had Shiro’s blissed-out face plastered on the screen.

“Something tells me you didn’t know my name from my coffee cup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this, please leave some comments and a kudos. Follow me on my [SFW tumblr](https://fandomseverywhereassemble.tumblr.com) or on my [NSFW tumblr](https://fandomsfuckeverywhere.tumblr.com).


End file.
